Moonlight-
by DollyAndJune
Summary: The Clans are living in peace. Or are they?
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Allegiances

**StormClan:**

Leader: Emberstar, a muscled, dark gray she-cat with deep copper eyes

Deputy: Tigerspark, a smart, tom with a tiger-like pelt with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Blueshine, a limber, blue she-cat with silver streaks and dangerous blue eyes

M.C. app. Ivory paw, a caring, solid silver tom with gray eyes

Warriors:

Talltail, a loving, cream she-cat with orange eyes

Darknose, a compact, black tom with gold eyes

Hawkleg, a sharp clawed, brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Leafclaw, a long tailed, brown and white tabby she-cat with light violet eyes

Rockpad, a sensitive, grey tom with a white chest and grey eyes

Stormpelt, a moody, black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudwhisker, a patient, white and grey tom with intense green eyes

Smokeclaw, a young, black smoke she-cat with cold gold eyes

Wispleap, a quick, grey marbled tabby tom with yellow eyes

Lighteye, a soft hearted, cream point she-cat with hazel eyes

.Dawnheart, a strong willed, lilac mink she-cat with blue eyes

* Mountaintooth, a thickset brown tom, black paws and silver eyes

Toothtuft, long legged, white tom with two silver paws violet eyes

Crowfur, a long, blue tom with blue eyes and black paws

Riverraft, a tall, silver and blue tabby with silver eyes and a blue tail tip

Apprentices:

Steampaw, an impulsive, light blue she-cat with a silver eye and an ice blue eye. Mentor: Darknose

Treepaw, a gentle, chocolate calico tom with green eyes Mentor: Hawkleg

*Nutpaw, a patient, dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Mentor: Cloudwhisker

Birdpaw, a wild, flame colored she-cat with blue-green eyes Mentor: Lighteye

Queens: Ebonytail, a strong, white and silver she-cat with bright green-yellow eyes

Kits: Mudkit and Sunkit mother: Ebonytail

Elders: Waterfall, a snappy, blue and silver tabby tom with coal black eyes

*Firefur, a quiet, red tabby she-cat with copper eyes

Icewing, a small, white tom with silver flecks and blue eyes

**RainClan**

Leader: Spottedstar, a loyal, tortoiseshell tom with a white tail and gold eyes

Deputy: Thicketfoot, a fierce, dilute calico she cat with grey-blue eyes

Med. Cat: Sunstripe, a mysterious, golden tom with coal black eyes and orange stripes

Med. Cat app: None

Warriors:

Fuzzyleg, a clumsy, cinnamon tabby tom with gold eyes

Robinear, a strong, chocolate she-cat with orange eyes

Longfoot, an agile, brown tabby she-cat with copper eyes

Blackheart, a sturdy, black smoke tom with hazel eyes

Whitepelt, a beautiful, white she-cat with yellow eyes

Bluefrost, a young, dark blue tom with bright blue eyes

Redclaw, a nimble, red tabby she-cat one yellow eye and one green eye

Graypad, a clever, gray and white tabby tom with grey eyes

Shineflick, a charming, gray she-cat with green eyes

Slickpelt, a fuzzy, black she-cat with hazel eyes

Swiftrun, a fast, white tom with gray paws and yellow eyes

Coconutflare, a dramatic, dark brown tabby she-cat with deep green eyes

Streambone, a truthful, blue and white tom with grey eyes

Blossomfur, a muscular, silver fawn tabby she-cat with gold eyes

* Willowtruth, a young, silver Bengal she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Sparkpaw, a mischievous, red tom with blue eyes Mentor: Fuzzyleg

*Flamepaw, a determined, golden tabby she-cat with green eyes Mentor: Robinear

Coalpaw, a scruffy, solid black tom with light blue eyes Mentor: Redclaw

Glowpaw, a light weight, light gray she-cat with half-blind green eyes Mentor: Graypad

Queens: Petalspeck,a small, cream tabby with a stubbed tail and hazel eyes

Pyritestare, a moody, blue smoke and white with hazel eyes

Kits: Owlkit, brown tabby shecat with hazel eyes Mom Petalspeck

Leopardkit, golden spotted tabby with amber eyes Mom Petalspeck

Blackkit, Black shekit with green eyes Mom Pyritestare

Flickkit, light brown tabby shekit with blue eyes

Elders:

Shortnose, a deaf fawn tom with copper eyes

**MistClan**

Leader:Daisystar, a defensive, golden tabby tom with sea green eyes

Deputy: Irontail, a big, Brown tabby tom with aqua eyes

Med. Cat: Dogclaw, a pure, light brown tom with amber eyes

Med. Cat app: Deathlypaw, innocent, red tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors:

. Oaksplash, a saucy, flame point tom with bright blue eyes

Moleheart, a strong, dark brown tom with golden eyes

Ottergaze, a shy, light brown Bengal she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Frozenstride, a cold-hearted, silver chinchilla she-cat with skyblue eyes

Rockchaser, a loud, gray tom with a black tail and hazel eyes

Squirrelcloud, an agile, brown point she-cat with no tail and blue eyes

Servelheart, a moody, fawn tom with chocolate paws and green eyes

Charredfur, a mindful, dark lilac she cat with yellow eyes, lost half her face to a fire

Tuftfur, a scarred, red and white tom with blue eyes

Swallowsong, a joyful, seal lynx shecat with green eyes

Smoothwing, a lazy, lilac tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Adderwhiskers, a confident, tortoiseshell tom with black paws and nose with yellow eyes

Blueclaw, a quiet, blue point tom with deep, dark blue eyes

Thistlefur, a heavy, brown tabby and white she-cat with yellow-green eyes

*. Paintedcry, a graceful, golden tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Wirypaw, a fast, brown tom with gold eyes Mentor- Frozenstride

*Hollypaw, a sleek, silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Mentor- Rockchaser

Willowpaw, a clumsy, black shecat with blue eyes and white paws Mentor- Irontail

Queens:

Mothheart, a small, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Kits:

Buzzardkit, a daring, dark brown tom with green eyes

Avalanchekit, an adventurous, white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders: Blizzardtail, a frail, gray she-cat with blue eyes and black flecks

**FogClan**

Leader: Darkstar, a clever, black she-cat with green eyes and white front paws, ears and tail tip

Deputy: Nightwhisker, a sturdy, white tom with amber eyes and a black head, tail and feet

Med. Cat: Flowerpelt, a shy, cream shecat with no tail and blue eyes

Med. Cat app: Cinderfoot, a young, gray she-cat with black spots and green eyes

Warriors:

Ravenwing, a strong, black shecat with green eyes

Eaglestorm, a devilish, tom with a tiger-like and golden eyes.

Spottedflare, long furred, blue she-cat with yellow eyes

*Smokemountain, a stocky, dark grey tom with orange eyes

Ashpad, a light, gray she-cat with violet eyes

Foxpelt, a stocky, dark ginger tom with green eyes

Flamestripe, a sweet, flame she-cat with a light orange stripe on her back and blue eyes

Pepperfur, a wiry, tortoiseshell tom with gold eyes

Muddystripes, a smart, tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Tinyleap, a slender, blue point shecat with blue eyes

Snowstorm, a worried, gray and white shecat with hazel eyes

Mistfire, a big mouthed, black and grey she-cat with red eyes

Fawnclaw, a forgetful, fawn tabby tom with a healed broken leg and hazel-green eyes

Longfang, a lively, blue and white tom with a black tail tip and gray eyes

Hailshade, a fluffy, white and brown tom with gold-hazel eyes and

Apprentices:

Claypaw, a furry, silver shecat with white spotting and orange eyes Mentor, Ravenwing

Dirtpaw, a fast, brown tom with blue eyes and a black underbelly Mentor, Smokemountain

Stonepaw, a slow, gray she-cat with blue spots and blue eyes Mentor, Ashpad

Queens:

Poppystorm, an agile, fawn tabby with a stub tail and blue eyes

Kits:

Stormkit, a fluffy, a blue tom with brilliant green eyes

Elders:

Buzzardtail, a snappy, blue tabby tom with blue eyes

Heavyheart, a sneaky, white she-cat with black paws and green eyes

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. These are the characters for the book. Except the Blackheart Rouges. They will be added in later, I still need to make them. Important characters are *. Oh and this is not chapter 1. Hehe. My smart laptop here will NOT let me change it, for some odd reason. Thanks for reading!**

**-June**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

**A** tall, dark outline sat hunched on a large boulder. Her dark gray fur, outlined against the starlit sky. Another, leaner and a bit smaller figure sat next to her. He fluffed up his sleek fur, trying to protect his body from the chill of the night. The two sat near each other, watching the night sky. The star shone with great light, illuminating the sky. "It's a beautiful night." The tom meowed. "But I know you never watch the night sky. Something is up. Spit it out." He snarled.

"There is no need to be alarmed." The gray cat meowed gently. "I do not wish to cause trouble."

"Then tell me why you need me! Leaf-bare is coming and I need to make sure my Clan is strong!" The tortoiseshell snapped.

"You do have a temper! My, my, we need to work on that." The she-cat chuckled.

"Just tell me why you are here."

"Prey has been running well. Leaf-bare is almost here. The squirrels are fat from storing up, the mice preparing for a rest." The dark gray she-cat spoke, her voice calm and quiet.

The tortoiseshell tom, nodded. "The river hasn't frozen and the fish are swimming. It has been a warm Leaf-fall." He added.

Both cats turned their heads up, as the night sky suddenly darkened. A single shimmering, silver cloud had covered the half-moon. The gray she-cat sprang up, worried. "Something is coming. StarClan must be trying to communicate with us!"

"There on the rock! We must speak with them!" The calico meowed frantically. Looking at the now darkened night sky she hoped it wasn't too late.

"Calm down, there is no need to be so fussy. We will get there in time" Her mate meowed, trying to calm her.

"We won't get there in time! They have to know!" She urgently meowed.

"You run along if it's so important to you." He meowed, stopping by a stream to get a drink.

She batted him on the head. "We don't have much time! Hurry!

They reached the boulder, and without a thought the calico bounded up to the two cats.

"Greetings, we have come with a warning." The female spoke softly. Behind her, a strong tom, grunted, "Part of our group has been acting strange."

"I feel like something is changing. Something is going to affect us both." The female continued. The moon shone on her worried face. "We fear you are in danger."


End file.
